


All Wrapped Up – A Xmas remix of Gift with Strings Attached

by SpiritScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ardyn is a peeping tom, Bondage, Choking, Cock Bondage, Consensual Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: As the new year comes to an end is coming up and Ardyn decides to spread some good cheer and get Ravus a special Winter Heart gift (something like a cross between New years, Christmas and Valentines – In memory of how Shiva fell for Ifrit. People give each other gifts in the winter with message ‘may your heart remain warm in these cold times’. The gift doesn’t have to be romantic but couples often spend the major dates of the holiday together).I’m calling this smut short a consentual remix of my other fic because I wanted to use some of the same set up but to be a consentual romance short fic. It does follow a similar starting point but it isn’t a full blown story like ‘Gift with Strings Attached’, and doesn’t have the lvl of angst. Also this story is all consensual… Well except for Ardyn being a creeper and watching what they do secretly but the sex itself is definitely consensual. Anyway hope you enjoy this.Edit: minor adjustment of title and corrections in summary
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All Wrapped Up – A Xmas remix of Gift with Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gift with strings attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550240) by [SpiritScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe). 



> ****Tec a Remix of my own work

It had been a few days since Ravus last saw Ardyn. The encounter had been a rather embarrassing. Ardyn had caught him scratching up one of the Emperor's tables – though of course Ardyn accused him of doing more than simply scratching at it. Through out the meeting following Ravus had been concerned that Ardyn might bring up marks on the table to the Emperor but he didn’t. Instead at the end once the Emperor left Ardyn cornered him.

“Now then we really should do something about that foul mood. You need a pick me up. It is that time of year so I suppose I could get you a Winter Heart gift.” Ardyn had suggested with a smug tone.  
Ravus had snorted, “I wouldn’t want such a gift from you.”  
Ardyn smiled far too sweetly, “Oh really? Not even if it was something that could really make you feel better.”  
Ravus shrugged, “It is usually a holiday for lovers but the only thing I want is to see my sister.”  
“That is a no go sorry.” Ardyn shook his head, “Besides I think you’re lying on that part. There is someone else you’d like to see.” The smile was now a smirk.

Ravus had been lying as there was someone else he wanted to see. Someone he’d only been able to keep distantly in touch with; One Ignis Scientia. They had kept in touch even after the fall of Tenebrae and even sent each other photos. At some point they had started flirting with each other and now were in a relationship of sorts. Ravus would probably die of embarrassment if anyone saw the messages they exchanged. However he had only recently gotten to see Ignis in person and it was damn hard to keep his eyes and hands off him. He’d managed to focus on being aggressive towards the King’s Shield but he wished he’d had more time to be physically around Ignis.  
He mumbled something about wanting to see Ignis and Ardyn chuckled.  
“Now that I can do.” Ardyn had said as he practically danced out of the room.

Ravus wasn’t sure how Ardyn intended to spirit Ignis to him but he was starting to think that perhaps Ardyn had been joking. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Just as Ravus was letting out a sigh the man in question kicked open the door to Ravus’ room. Ravus was pretty badly startled by the sudden appearance of Ardyn and took a moment to compose himself.

Ardyn was looking super smug, “I come baring gifts! Well a Gift. I really hope you like it.”

Ravus finally became fully aware that Ardyn did have a large sack slung over his shoulder. His eyes widened as realisation hit him. The ‘Gift’ was certainly adult human sized but he couldn’t quite believe Ardyn had actually gone out and captured Ignis. Maybe it was all some sort of trick. He watched Ardyn deposit the sack onto the bed; The content made a soft disgruntled sound at the slightly rough treatment. The sack itself was covered in a Winter Heart themed pattern – snowflakes and blue flaming hearts – and was tied closed with a big blue bow.  
“Now before you go worrying.” Ardyn drew out an envelope – also in blue – and handed it to Ravus. “Perhaps open this first.”  
Ravus took the envelope and found a card inside. The content made him flush and was certainly in Ignis’ handwriting. He didn’t think it was forged and there were a set of instructions in the card too. He was a little confused by them but he was sure they would make sense once he opened his Gift. Ravus moved over to the bed and tore open the sack along one of the large seams. Ignis was indeed revealed to be inside. Ravus’ heart almost stopped at the sight of him.  
Ignis was bound up in red rope in a very intricate way. It stood out against Ignis’ bare flesh and Ignis was very bare. The only clothing adorning Ignis’ body was a simple black thong designed for men. Though as is the fashion more with female bikini bottoms the sides were simply tied together; no doubt to make it easier to remove. Ravus allowed himself a moment to take in Ignis’ full appearance. Other than his body being beautifully bound and his limited clothings, Ignis’ hair was slightly messy from being inside the sack. Ravus had to admit that he like the dishevelled look. To top off the whole bondage thing, Ignis also had a rather fancy looking ball-gag already strapped in place. It reminded Ravus of a snow-globe and sparkly snowflakes were indeed drifting around moved by some sort of magic. Inside the ball-gag also appeared to be a star in the centre of the swirling snow. It was giving off a faint green glow. Some of the instructions inside the card made more sense now. If his understanding was correct this would mean Ignis could give permission or reject certain actions without speaking a word. Truly a useful bit of magic. Looking Ignis over again – as it was most pleasing to do so – Ravus still felt something was missing from the whole look.

Ignis was of course missing his glasses. He could see Ravus just fine but things were a little blurry. The ball-gag in his mouth had a small amount of give so that he could flex his jaw a little in the hopes it wouldn’t get too stiff. He bit down on the gag as he felt heat creep into his cheeks. He could feel Ravus’ intense gaze on him but couldn’t quite work out if he was pleased shocked or simply shocked. Perhaps going along with Ardyn to surprise Ravus for Winter Heart had been a bad idea after all. He’d gotten a message from Ardyn that Ravus wanted to see him but that they should liven up the meeting with a sexy surprise. Ignis had been a bit concerned about meeting with Ardyn on his own, only leaving a vague ‘I’ll be back in two weeks, don’t worry about things, I’m getting some special supplies’ message to his companions but he really wanted to see Ravus. Though so long as he had chance to reply to any texts his friends sent then they shouldn’t worry too much. Ardyn did spook him rather badly by pulling him backwards into an alley and spiriting him away to a transport ship. However Ardyn seemed to be one for dramatics so Ignis let it slide. He was embarrassed about letting Ardyn bind and gag him; especially when he saw how little he’d be wearing under all the ropes. Still he felt arouse by the idea of being bound and at Ravus’ mercy; so he had gone along with it. Now though he was concerned that perhaps Ravus didn’t like bondage play. They had done all sorts of naughty things in their messages to each other but words were different from actually doing it.  
It turned out that Ignis didn’t really need to worry because Ravus let out a low growl of approval. Ignis was able to see Ravus’ face well enough to see his gaze was full of desire. It appeared Ignis had made the right choice in following Ardyn’s suggestions about the bondage. He hoped that the instructions he’d written in the card for Ravus would be easy enough to follow.

Ardyn spoke up, “Don’t worry I didn’t touch him more than required. Here are his glasses. I didn’t want them to get damaged with how I was moving him around. Also here is the control device for the ropes. They respond to your thoughts but you’ll have to hold the device in your human hand. This technology doesn’t respond as well when in contact with other magitek items.”  
Ravus turned and took the items off Ardyn. He put the control device to the side for now and carefully slipped the glasses onto Ignis’ face. Now Ignis would be able to see clearly and Ravus rather liked how Ignis looked with his glasses on. Dishevelled was good but the glasses could stay on.

“I take it you like your gift.” Ardyn smirked pleased with himself. This should get Ravus out of his sour mood. He was looking forwards to both Ignis and the high commander owing him a little favour for doing this for them.

Ravus turned his head for a moment to glance at Ardyn but quickly went back to looking at Ignis. It was hand to keep his eyes off the lithe body bound up for his delight. “Of course.” There was a short pause, “Thank you.” The words came out slightly stiff but Ravus was thankful; he just didn’t like being thankful to Ardyn. He cleared his throat sure that Ardyn’s smirk would be even wider now, without turning to check, “You can leave us now.”

Ardyn’s let the smirk drop into a pout, “Oh and here I thought you two might be grateful enough to let me watch.”

Two sets of icy glares focused in on Ardyn and the theatrical man raised his hands defensively, “I jest. I’ll be leaving you two to enjoy your time together.” He hummed a little as he left the room. Well he wasn’t exactly intending to cash in his ‘thanks’ now. Besides he was still going to get to watch even if they didn’t know about it. He had his ways and he was going to enjoy the show. He had no intention of recording the event or letting anyone else find out. No that would mean trouble. He just wanted to enjoy watching two attractive men being sensual together.

Once Ravus was sure Ardyn was gone he lent in closer to Ignis, “I just want to test this to make sure I fully understand.” He tapped the ball-gag in Ignis’ mouth lightly. “Nod or shake your head a little as well when answering.”  
Ignis nodded in understanding. While he wanted Ravus to get to ravishing him, he could respect Ravus being still slightly suspicious of the situation. Ravus started by asking if Ignis was okay which was easy enough to answer. Then he asked a couple of questions regarding certain secrets they had exchanged. Satisfied by the reactions and answers, Ravus sighed in relief and gave one of his rare beautiful smiles. He reached out and stroked Ignis’ cheek with his human hand and Ignis lent into the touch as much as he could.  
“Oh how I longed to have you in my bed. Still I never imagined...” Ravus’ eyes glittered playfully and Ignis felt if he hadn’t been laying on the bed he would have swooned. Ravus excited was just so cute and sexy.  
Ravus blushed, “Needless to say I like it. You bound up for me like this.” He put both hands on Ignis now and ran them over Ignis’ torso. His magitek hand scraping at Ignis’ skin lightly with its claw like fingers. Ignis didn’t mind getting scratched; he just wanted Ravus to touch him more.

Ravus could feel Ignis trembling with anticipation under his touch. He could barely believe it; he had Ignis bound on his bed. He felt almost giddy with excitement. Still he needed to control himself and not allow himself to appear too childish. He was older than Ignis for Shiva’s sake.  
Ignis liked seeing Ravus get all heated up. Ravus was a passionate man with his emotions driving him. Not always for the better but perhaps one day Ravus would be able to put his bitter feelings in the past. Ignis still cared for him anyway and was glad to finally have this time together. Away from thoughts of sides or the fate of the world. For now the world could wait. Ignis was having trouble waiting however. While he didn’t mind being tied up it was a little frustrating waiting for Ravus to take things further. He wanted to pull Ravus against his body but that would have to wait for a time where his arms were free.  
Ravus realised he had been staring at Ignis without really doing much and chuckled seeing Ignis’ frustration, “I’m sorry my dear but I am still in shock.” His voice had sensual tone to it that made warmth pool inside Ignis. Ravus lent over Ignis and kissed his cheek; seeing as he couldn’t really make out with him because of the gag. He kissed down Ignis’ jaw and nuzzled his neck. Ravus breathed in Ignis’ scent deeply and let out a shaking breath. “I feared a moment like this would never come. But here you are.” He spoke softly and ran his hands down Ignis’ sides; playing a little with the bonds as he did so. They had some tug in them but not enough for Ignis to get loose without aid. This close to Ignis, Ravus could feel his heart beat fluctuate. Ravus kissed Ignis’ neck, nipping at it just a little to make Ignis’ heart rate race up a little more.

He pulled back and sat straddling Ignis’ lovely long legs. He stroked his human hand down one of Ignis’ thighs before reaching for the control device to Ignis’ bonds, “Let’s have a little test of this shall we.” Ravus held the device for Ignis to see and the green light in the ball-gag got a little brighter for a moment. Pleased Ravus focused on what he wanted the ropes to do and watched as they tightened against Ignis’ body enough to press down against Ignis’ flesh in earnest. Left long enough it would leave marks but it wouldn’t cause any permanent damage. It also wasn’t cutting off important blood or oxygen supplies.  
The tightness was a little painful for Ignis but the good sort of pain. The bite of ropes into his skin felt good when he thought about the pleasure Ravus was getting seeing him like this. In any other situation Ignis would be irritated by the tightness of the ropes but then he would also be in some sort of dire situation so certainly would not be enjoying himself.  
Even though he was enjoying seeing Ignis like this, Ravus watched for any hint that the discomfort was getting too great. He was sure the gag would flash red if Ignis wanted him to stop. He decided to tightened the bonds a little more just for a moment. It was definitely painfully tight now the rope around his neck cutting off his oxygen a little. Ignis’ eyes fluttered as it was still just the right amount to not put him off the sensation. He mouthed at the gag in his mouth. It felt good to surrender to Ravus; to be helpless but trust the other enough to feel safe. Ravus wouldn’t let him die, he was confident of that. The slight depravation made him light headed but he couldn’t help arching a little on the bed wanting more than the ropes to be touching him. Ravus just sitting on his legs wasn’t enough either so he tried to rub his legs against Ravus’ legs and crotch.

Ravus not wanting to make Ignis too light headed or hurt, relaxed the ropes. Now they were only slightly pressing into Ignis’ skin. He watched Ignis’ chest rise and fall, as Ignis took in deeper breaths to counter the previous oxygen restriction. The visuals and sounds were going right to his crotch. He had the tactician at his mercy; all his to do with as he pleased. Of course Ravus would stop should Ignis will it but the trust that Ignis had in him that he would do so filled Ravus with a warmth that wasn’t just sexual. His heart was delighted at the fact that though they were on opposing sides Ignis still trusted in the goodness of him to not overstep any bounds. 

Ravus did spare a thought for what may have happened if they had not been in secret communication with each other. Certainly upon seeing Ignis grown into the handsome beauty he was, Ravus felt he would have become incensed with the desire to hold him; just as he was in this world. However without the years of communication there would be no way to bring Ignis to him willingly; to bind him figuratively and literally.  
He was not so good a man that he felt the darkness couldn’t over come him – such things were proved when he failed the ring. Too much hate in his heart though his honest goal was simply to save the people he loved. Ravus was sure that given the chance to capture Ignis, he would do so and possibly succumb to the dark desires inside him. He could here their whispers in this world, so how much greater might they be in another where Ignis’ hand was not already extended towards him and their hearts not open to each other.

It was a sobering thought that Ravus felt best not to share. At least in this world he had Ignis’ trust and he would do his best to keep it. He silently vowed not give into any voices that may tell him to keep Ignis with him longer than this visit allowed.  
He put those creeping thoughts to bed as it was high time he really started to enjoy his gift. Ignis seemed to have caught his breath and the gag still had that soft green glow.  
Ravus smirked, “You like it when I do that don’t you. Take your breath away.” He slipped on of his human fingers under the rope around Ignis neck and stroked where the ropes were leaving their mark. There was enough slack in the bonds for him to do this but when he pulled his finger away he tighten the bonds to lightly choke Ignis once more. He didn’t keep the bonds at that tightness for long. Just long enough to enjoy the sweet reaction of Ignis writhing against the tight bonds. His mouth working slightly around the gag again as if he could draw in more air by chewing at the thing. The green light flaring bright reinforced Ravus’ statement that Ignis did enjoy having his breath stolen.

Once the bonds were lightened Ignis caught his breath again but continued to wiggle. He could feel his growing erection rubbing against the fabric of the skimpy underwear he was wearing. He managed to shift and twist his lower half in such a way that he nudged his crotch against Ravus’ thigh. This caused the High Commander to look down and smirk.

“Oh have I been neglecting something.” Ravus reached down and rubbed a magitec finger along Ignis’ clothed arousal. Ignis jerked his hips up again and Ravus felt his own arousal tight and trapped in his restrictive clothing. Still he could tease a little more before before he’d have to shed his layers. He continued to rub Ignis arousal with his magitec hand. Managing to toy with the tip through the fabric until the patch of fabric against it began to darken with its secretions. All the while Ignis was moaning against the gag and shifting on the bed. The ropes lightly digging into his skin shifted sometimes as he moved scraping slightly against his skin.

Ravus looked at the flushed expression on Ignis’ face, illuminated slightly by the glow of the gag, and couldn’t wait any longer. Giving Ignis’ arousal a final squeeze he put down the rope controller and got of the bed so that he could remove his own clothing.

Ignis watched Ravus undress as quickly as he could given the amount of layers he usually wore. When pale skin started to be revealed excitement jumped in Ignis’ chest. Ravus Nox Fleuret, baring his skin for him, so that they could be intimately connected in a way they had only dreamed about before. Ravus’ back was to him at the moment and he took in the shape of his strong back and firm looking ass that connected to powerful thighs. He wasn’t quite as muscular even from behind as Gladio. There was defiantly less meat on his bones and a flat sharpness to his angles where Gladio had more curves. Of course Ignis had always preferred sharp things. From his daggers to the bitter sharp bite of Ebony. When Ravus turned to face him his breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of his arousal framed by fine silver hair. Trailing his eyes up he took in the valleys of Ravus’ torso. There was a ghostly peppering of hair across his chest too. Almost invisible but the light was catching the semi translucent hairs just right for Ignis to notice. He wanted to run his hands across it to see if it was as soft as down.  
Looking at Ravus definitely put Ignis in mind of a swan; Graceful and powerful. This swan was missing a wing but his replacement now also devoid of the flashier removable embellishments was powerful enough to make up for the lost limb and then some. Its darker metal tones contrasting with his living flesh where it was bonded to him. Ravus had even discarded the piece of fabric and straps that further helped secure the limb and hid the scaring done by the Ring and surgery, so the fact that part of the arm was connected directly to his flesh was clearly apparent. Ignis figured it probably still caused him pain. The fusion was striking and some would have considered Ravus’ beauty marred by it. It was a symbol of one of the larger mistakes he’d made but Ignis couldn’t see the construct as ugly when attached to the man he craved. It took on a different nature. One of persistence and determination that matched well with Ravus’ nature.

There were other scars across Ravus’ body no doubt many with their own stories but the missing limb was the most server in appearance. Ignis too had scars on his own body and neither man seemed put off by the other’s batter worn bodies. Ignis’ eyes met Ravus’ Heterochromia effected ones and each saw the other’s desire.

Ravus’s cheeks were flushed slightly having watched Ignis’ dance his eyes back up his body before they exchanged their heated gaze. It had been quite daunting to have his body studied by the one his heart yearned for. It was clear even without words that Ignis liked what he saw. With this little ego boost in mind he strode back over to the bed as confidently and as elegantly as he could with an arousal.

He climbed up onto the bed and on top of Ignis, straddling his bound legs. Putting a hand either side of Ignis’ head he lent down to whisper in his ear.  
“You are still a tad over dressed.” He made a slow roll with his hips to press his bare cock against Ignis’ still clothed one to make his point. His reward was Ignis’ moaning behind his gag.

He kissed the side of Ignis’ jaw before pushing himself back up to deal with the last barrier between their cocks. It was simple to solve. He pulled the ties on either side of the barely covering fabric and they easily came undone. He was then able to pull the minimalist underwear free of Ignis’ body and the ropes binding it; revealing Ignis’ erection. Discarding the underwear onto the floor somewhere  
with a flick of his wrist, Ravus then palmed at Ignis’ bare arousal with his human hand.

“Seems I have you rather worked up already.” He fingered Ignis’ dripping tip, slicking up Ignis’ cock with the fluids. “But we can’t have you getting your sweet release just yet.”  
He released Ignis’ cock and slid his slicked hand up along Ignis’ stomach. “I know you are hungry for more torment.”  
With that he reached for the rope control once more and manipulated Ignis’ bonds. Ravus shuffled back to give space for what was about to happen.

Ignis felt the ropes around his legs and lower half shifting. His legs once bound together were parted and pulled up towards his chest. He then felt a squeeze around the base of his shaft. He tilted his head to get a better look down his own body at how the ropes had weaved themselves around his cock and by the feel of it his balls. He writhed against the bonds but they held firm. He felt even more like an offering to Ravus in his new position. As Ravus paused to take in the sight, Ignis thought about how different things could be if the fate of the world wasn’t an issue and he could simply live to be a source of pleasure for Ravus. Of course Ignis would never betray Noct. This little rendezvous was a little slice of stolen time. Though part of him secretly wished that he could sway Ravus from his own plans with seduction. However he was much too stubborn for that. Besides when it came to thinks concerning the beloved Oracle, Ravus was hell-bent.

Thoughts flew from Ignis’ mind as Ravus finally made a move. Crawling closer once more Ravus settled himself in the new gap between Ignis’ legs. He lent forwards and rubbed his erection against Ignis’ bound one. He hissed slightly at the feel of the ropes against his skin but it was satisfying feeling the twitch of Ignis’ cock as it strained in its bonds. He put down the control device and gave Ignis’ shapely thighs a squeeze; drawing blood with the tips of his magitec hand. Shifting position he delivered a love bit to Ignis other thigh. Ignis arched he back, gag flashing brighter green when Ravus started to suck at the trapped section of flesh. He pulled back having left a rather intense mark. It buzzed pain but not enough to distract Ignis from the pleasure of having Ravus mark him. Ravus’ actions had his full attention so he was very aware when Ravus tapped his fingers playfully against his anus.

“Looks like this gift needs further opening.” Ravus purred.

Ignis flushed deeply. How did Ravus manage to make something so cheesy sound sexy. It must be the goggles of desire. Still it was much better than it being a turn off. Of course it could just be that the ‘moe’ gap between Ravus’ appearance and those words was right on point. He’d have to punish Prompto in some way for filling his head with pop-culture but right now was not the time to be thinking about anyone but the man about to make love to him.

Ravus watched the green gag flash again and found himself smirking. Of course now they would need lube. He’d have to get up again and find it. Then he spotted something on the bed he hadn’t noticed before a small tube of lube discarded almost under the pillows. Ardyn had no doubt manage to slip it there or it had been in the sack as well and fell out near the pillows. Either way he reluctantly and silently thanked Ardyn and reached over for the tube. Ignis watched him do so and also secretly thanked Ardyn’s thoughtfulness. Ravus squinted his eyes at the label and his expression twitched slightly.

“Lightening empowered lube. How is this even a thing… Where did… I really shouldn’t be ‘shocked’ at this point. Extra stimulating… You up for adding some spark?” He shifted his gaze to Ignis’ face. It was quite expressive of his bemusement even with a gag lodged in his mouth.

Ignis thought about it for a moment and felt that Ardyn probably wasn’t currently trying to off them with some untested or dangerous product so they might as well see what make the Chancellor think it was such a good addition to their activities.

Taking the brightening green light as the affirmative Ravus uncapped the lube and put some on the fingers of his human hand. He shuddered as he felt a static like spark caressing where the lube touched. It wasn’t as unpleasant as real static and certainly not anywhere near actual lightening but it seemed to be stimulating his pleasure senses. Who ever had crafted this knew what they were doing when it came to combining magic and pleasure. Without any more concern he rubbed his lubed fingers against Ignis’ hole and watched his expression change with delight.

“Looks like that bastard has some taste after all.” Ravus confessed his surprise as he drunk in Ignis’ reactions to the strange stimulation. He slipped a finger slowly inside and felt Ignis’ tight ring of muscles twitch around it.

Ignis could certainly feel sparks. It felt like a sharp but pleasant stings that irradiated a fainter tingling from the epicentres of where the lube was in contact with his flesh. It was definitely stimulating and it was hard not to struggle against his bonds. He wanted more of the sensation and more of Ravus. He wanted to thrust his hips towards Ravus to encourage him to move faster with the loosening process. However he couldn’t really move his body in such a way given his bonds. Not that such things should be rushed but it felt like Ravus was taking his sweet time a little much. Ignis trapped in a perpetual building of pleasure without release because of how the ropes were binding him. He curled his toes and tried to do what ever he could to encourage Ravus to hurry up. When Ravus finally stopped just shifting a single finger around inside him and slipped a second digit inside of him, Ignis let out a load moan behind the gag. It was accompanied by an encouraging flash of green.

“Impatient are we? Well I guess it is pretty hard holding back on this end too.” Ravus’ ammitted as he scissorred his fingers, opening Ignis up. His own dick was growing painfully hard at the sight of Ignis and the sounds he was making. He wanted to feel Ignis around more than his fingers.  
He removed his fingers for a moment to apply more lube then thrust them back into Ignis a bit more aggressively. Ignis’ back arched up off the bed again and his eyes rolled up slightly at the suddenness of movement. It seemed to amplify the effect of the sparks.  
“You like it when I am being rough.” Ravus commented as he pulled his fingers almost completely out then thrust them in again. He repeated this movement several times before shifting his fingers to a particular spot. His magitec hand holding a firm grip on Ignis’ thigh so that he didn’t wiggle around too much. He pressed his fingers against Ignis’ prostate and was glad he had a good hold.

Ignis wanted to scream at the sharp pleasure. If the strong thrusts had amplified things then having his prostate targetted properly while there was that lube inside him, allowed for the smaller sparks to travel his whole body. He badly wanted to climax but couldn’t. He felt Ravus pull back his fingers and ease in a third. Stretching him with a softer motion. Almost like a small reprieve. Ignis’ chest was rising and falling quite heavily and he could tell he had drooled around the gag slightly. The urgency to release died down to a humming edge. Not enough to spill over but enough to know he was so close and trapped in a purgatory.

Ravus couldn’t bring himself to speak. He was concentrating so hard on not blowing his own load. He was being slow now but that too was in part to control his own body. Ignis was just so damn erotic. Ravus removed his fingers and tentatively applied the lube to his cock. He bit his lower lip and bowed his head. He gripped the base of his cock quickly with his magitec hand; nicking the skin a little in his haste. The sparks felt really good on his cock. Much better than on his hand or fingers. It had been a close call but he wasn’t about to find his own release early when he was edging as Ignis as much as he was.

Ravus shifted closer to Ignis so that he could line his cock up with Ignis’ entrance. Ignis still buzzing from all the sparks, realised what Ravus was doing when he felt the head of his cock entering his ass. He moaned with relief that the main event was starting. He wished he use his legs to pull Ravus in. He imaging it would feel great wrapping them around his waist. That would have to wait until some other time and he hoped there would be another time. Being helpless before Ravus was wonderful but he wanted to hold him close too. Thoughts fizzled out as Ravus slid more fully into him. Both effected by the sparks and the feel of each other. Ravus had to take pause, hands holding tight but trembling on Ignis’ hips.

“Ah… I don’t think I’m gonna last long like this.” Ravus flushed deeply as he uttered his realisation. He wasn’t about to admit defeat though. Doing his best not to shift too much inside of Ignis – movement set the sparks off more – he reached for the rope control device. He focused and the ropes shifted about until the base of Ravus’ cock was also ensnared. He carefully put the device down and hoped to the Astrals it didn’t get knocked out of reach because he was essencially tethered to Ignis. Ignis could feel some of the more intricate roping on his body had simplified to be able to bind Ravus but also give him enough freedom to actually thrust. Ignis was still solidly bound and also aware of the trouble they might be in should the device disappear somewhere. However when Ravus started to move in and out of him his ability to care diminished. With each full thrust he could feel the edge of the rope around Ravus’ cock press against his ass. There length of twisted ropes that made the tether length that bound them pulled taught at the start of each thrust and hung slack once Ravus was fully seated inside Ignis. Ravus watched its’ movement a couple of times before return his gaze to Ignis’ face.

Ignis’ cheeks were flushed and expression contorted in one of pleasure. He felt Ravus shift his angling about until he was making consistent well aimed hits against his prostate. The pressure of the pleasure building up in Ignis was hitting an intense peak with each hit. He felt like he was going to go made kept on the edge like this. He cried out behind the gag. It felt so good but he needed release. He was sure Ravus did too but still he rope device wasn’t reach for. Doing his best Ignis concentrated on Ravus’ expression. He looked like he too was being ripped apart but the conflicting pain and pleasure of climax denial. With the sparks adding to everything Ignis wondered what ever could making Ravus so desperate to hold off. He flashed his gag red and that caught his attention.

Ravus put things together faster than he could explain them, “Ahh… ah… s-sorry Ignis… I… just don’t want… this… to e-nd.” There was a note of sadness to his words, “But y-you’re right… this c-can’t continue.”  
He reached for the control device and as he made a final thrust, magitec hand digging hard into Ignis’ hip, he release the bond around their cocks. Though he tightened the bonds around Ignis’ neck and torso.

The release was explosive to say the least. The act of actually releasing their pent up loads seemed to cause the sparks to flood through their whole bodies. Waves of intense pleasure whacked their bodies. The extra little bit of tightening to the ropes had cause Ignis’ mind to go truly blank in the moment. He felt like a vessel for pleasure. Ignis made quite the mess with his release while most of Ravus’ was more or less contain inside Ignis. They both shook and panted heavily in the after shocks. Ravus managed to get enough control in his thoughts to release the bonds completely to give Ignis more room to breath and let him relax. Ignis’ whole body felt heavy and once the ropes went slack he let his limbs collapse. Ravus almost fell on top of Ignis with the sudden shift in limbs but he managed to ease out of his bedraggled lover. Ignis closed his eyes slightly as he felt the shift. Faint sparks still determined to go off by the movement. Though it seemed the effects have been diluted by the natural time restrictions on the item but also in part by Ravus’ load; which now dripping out of Ignis somewhat. Ravus too was effected by the lingering spark effect but he kept himself as steady as he could. He put down the control device and reached up with unsteady movements to remove the gag from Ignis’ mouth and give him full freedom.

Drool ran down from Ignis’ lips. There were little marks on the gag where he’d bit into it perhaps a little hard and his jaw ached from it being in that position for so long. Ravus kindly rubbed his jaw a little and lay a soft kiss on his lips. Ignis managed to kiss back before Ravus pulled away. Ravus then succumb to the need to lay down for a moment and pretty much let himself flop down onto Ignis. It wasn’t with much force as he had been practically lying on top of him since he reached up to undo the gag. Ignis raised an arm and managed to reach his hand to stroke Ravus’ hair. Very soft and silky; he mused to himself.

“How long do we have?” Ravus didn’t want to ruin the after glow but their freedom to meet like this had an expiration date.

Ignis sighed and rallied himself. He pushed his glasses back up his nose – they had stayed on surprising well but they had slipped down his nose somewhat. It took him three tries to actually be able to speak. Despite having been gagged he had still been crying out in pleasure after all. His throat was a little sore but he was sure some water and maybe some honey-lemon tea would fix it right up.  
“Well as you know I can’t betray Noctis and remain with you but I wasn’t about to give up an opportunity to actually experience what we wish we could have together… A single day seemed too short. Especially after all the trouble to arrange this. However I can’t be gone for too long.”  
He paused aware of how Ravus was waiting with baited breath.  
“I hopefully have managed to secure two weeks.” Ignis finally answered and Ravus let out a long breath. Ignis added, “I know it isn’t much but it is possibly the most we can hope for. There isn’t much rest time when the fate of the world is in question. However we have reached a bit of a road block and if Gladio can run off on his own for a bit, so can I. Oh but you are going to have to help me get some rare ingredients and other items. It is part of my cover after all.”

Even though Ignis had to speak slowly and softly, Ravus heard every word. He buried his head into Ignis’ shoulder and reached out to take Ignis’ free hand in his human one. “Any time is more than I ever thought we could have outside our secret messages. Let’s enjoy every moment and don’t worry I’ll arrange for everything you need to keep things hush, hush.”

They both wished they didn’t have to sneak around like this but such was life. They silently thanked Ardyn for playing cupid even if he was secretly doing this to hurt them both later. They were both also unaware that Ardyn had got other things out of this arrangement. He’d left some very well hidden cameras and microphones inside of the room and had been watching the live feed in a private security room. He was slowly wiping dark fluids off his hand and grinning to himself. He was going to have quite an arousing two weeks himself. Sure he’d prefer if they let him join in but it was perhaps for the best he just secretly watched. After all he sort of gave away the truth of his body when he got lost in pleasure. He’d just keep on watching and recording them so that he’d have something to stimulate himself to on lonely nights. He hoped they didn’t find the deceives in the room or the ones that would switch on if they showered. Well even if they did and his recordings were destroyed, at least he’d have his memories. Bringing Ignis to Ravus was a gift that kept on giving.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to get done and is very much delayed from the xmas/valentines I first started writing it. Anyway I hope with all the stopping and starting writing on it, that is still reads well. Sorry if there are weird incosistences plz do let me know if you think anything is odd.


End file.
